1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method by which figure-coded data units such as ASCII characters or any other data identifiable in an unambiguous manner can be encoded using changes in a value located at positions calculated with a reversible function within another data entity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern communication services and communication options, which may involve networked personal computers, home banking applications, and the Internet, require an increasingly high volume of communication, especially in the entertainment sector which heavily utilizes multimedia and video on demand. In this context, data security is becoming more and more important, as are associated encoding methods for encoding data to be transmitted, especially those methods which can be implemented in a simple manner and without a high computing complexity.
An important aspect of encoding technology is that an unintended receiver does not obtain access to the information that has been encoded. To accomplish this, the information is encoded in such a manner that another receiver which does not have knowledge of certain key parameters cannot decipher this information.
The authors Toshiki Habutso, Yoshifumi Nishio, Iwao Sase and Shinsako Mori describe a secret key cryptosystem using the iteration of a chaotic card. In this method, a key which is used for encoding information is determined by using a chaos function which is found in a chaos card. No other relevant prior art is known.